<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Coeur brisé by broken_fangirl15</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25269727">Coeur brisé</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_fangirl15/pseuds/broken_fangirl15'>broken_fangirl15</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anger, Break Up, Crying, Heart broken, One Shot, Other, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:53:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25269727</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_fangirl15/pseuds/broken_fangirl15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A scene with Carina after Maya threw the cheating thing at her face (set after episode 3x15).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Coeur brisé</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My first fic ever so please be nice to me ! :(</p><p>I apologize in advance if I break your heart with the fic but it's really something I wish we had on S19 after the crazy end of 3x15.</p><p> </p><p>And a huge thank you to @englishstrawbie who helped me with my fic :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After Maya slammed the door, Carina stayed on the seat with tears in her eyes. She was trying to catch her breath as she tried to come to terms with what Maya had just thrown in her face. It was a big shock to her. So huge and unexpected that she was having a hard time breathing, so she did her best to calm herself with big breaths, just like she had encouraged Maya to do when she had her panic attack during their first vacation together.</p><p>After a few minutes of controlling her breath, Carina got up off the seat, quickly crossed the hallway and grabbed her purse and her coat, leaving the apartment.</p><p>She walked fast to her car, got in and left.</p><p>After 20 minutes of driving, she arrived at her apartment. She opened the door, walked inside of her apartment and broke down against her door.</p><p>
  <em>« I SLEPT WITH JACK AN HOUR AGO, SO BE MAD AT THAT ! » </em>
</p><p>The harsh words were playing over and over in her head. She was sobbing. Sobbing so hard that she was struggling to breathe again. The pain inside of her heart was so strong that she had a hand on her chest like she was trying to stop the pain.</p><p>Carina had already had her heart broken by her ex, Arizona. She had got over that breakup, but what was happening with Maya was beyond anything she had been through in any of her previous relationships.</p><p>Thinking about Maya’s confession made her sick, so sick that she had to run to the bathroom to throw up.</p><p>When she stopped throwing up, she stood up to brush her teeth and drink some water. She looked at herself in the mirror and saw that her eyes were bloodshot. She tried to breathe calmly but the pain was just too hard for her to handle.</p><p>She left the bathroom and curled up into a ball on her bed. And she sobbed.</p><p>She cried and screamed into her pillow until 3am, finally falling asleep with exhaustion.</p><p>Carina woke up to the sound of her phone ringing outside her room in her hall. She looked at her alarm clock and it read 8 : 42 in the morning. She was annoyed. All she wanted to do was sleep all day, under her blanket, and to forget Maya’s confession. She got up from her bed and went to find her phone in her purse that she had abandoned on the hallway floor. She checked who was calling her and it was Bailey, so she took the call.</p><p> </p><p>« Hello ? » Carina said with a heavy sigh.</p><p>« Hmm hi Dr DeLuca. Where are you ? Because you are pretty late this morning » Bailey said.</p><p>« Yes I know and I’m sorry but at the moment, I need some days off because I’m sick »</p><p>« Oh okay… Then just take all the time you need to get better »</p><p>« Thank you so much Dr Bailey »</p><p>« Get well soon. Bye »</p><p> </p><p>The brunette hung up and turned off her phone at the same time so that she could be alone. She wanted nobody to call her, especially Maya. She left her phone in her bag and went back to her bedroom where she buried herself under her blanket.</p><p>She spent 3 days in her bed barely moving and without eating. The harsh words from Maya made her feel so sick that she could not eat. Occasionally, she cried holding her blanket because her head was replaying the scene when Maya had come back from her run and thrown in her face that she had slept with Jack.</p><p>On day 4, at 11am, she was hungry so she got up from her bed and took a shower.</p><p>She wasn’t in the mood to cook so she ordered a pizza. It meant she needed to turn on her phone and it was making her heart race because she was afraid to receive a message or a call from Maya. So she turned on her phone and prayed that there was nothing from her ex-girlfriend. All she received was some work emails, a message from Amelia and a missed call and voice message from Andrew. But nothing from Maya so she was so relieved.</p><p>After ordering her pizza, she listened the message that Andrew had left and whispered to herself <em>cazzo ! merda merda</em> when she realized that she had missed her visit to the hospital where Andrew was for his bipolar. Carina loved her sweet baby brother but with Maya’s cheating, she had totally forgotten him and the visit to the hospital. She hated herself after listening the message but resolved to call him later to apologize and promise that she would come to the next visiting day.</p><p>When her pizza arrived, she ate it in just a few minutes, so hungry after not eating for 3 days.</p><p>The Italian woman didn’t know what to do so she went to her couch to watch something on TV, hoping she would start to feel better.</p><p>She flicked through every channel on TV until she fell on a report of Maya and Jack. It was a report about a huge fire that the team at Station 19 had managed to put out. Carina just couldn’t believe what she was seeing on TV. Maya and Jack were answering questions from the reporter with big smiles on their faces.</p><p>This, the report of Maya and Jack, was just too much for Carina and she threw the remote control at TV. All she felt at that moment was lots of anger. She was so mad to see Maya, smiling, with Jack on TV like nothing had happened between them. She was so mad and heartbroken that she started to throw things that were on her coffee table on to the floor. She stood up and threw a nearby lamp while screaming.</p><p>She was such in pain and anger that she just fell on her knees and sobbed. Her heart was breaking again into a million pieces. She wished she could remove her heart from her chest because she couldn’t handle the pain. It was hurting her so bad.</p><p>Carina was there, on her knees, crying in the middle of her living room.</p><p>After few minutes on the floor, she stood up and went to bury herself under her blanket in her bedroom again. She spent the rest of her day in bed, and waited until the next day to clean up the mess she had made.</p><p>She felt heavy, tired, mad and heartbroken. She was tired emotionally and needed to talk to someone so she grabbed her phone and sent a message to her best friend, Giovanna, who was an OBGYN in Italy.</p><p> </p><p>« Hey tipa, come stai ? È passato un pò di tempo. Mi serve il tuo aiuto perché non sto affatto bene e tu sei l’unica persona con cui voglio parlare adesso. » <em>(Hey girl, how are you ? It has been a while. I need you help because I’m not okay at all and you are the only person I want to talk right now) </em></p><p>« Hey amore, sto bene. Che succede ? Raccontami. » <em>(Hey love, I’m fine. What’s wrong ? Tell me) </em></p><p>« Sono nel bel mezzo di una rottura. » <em>(I’m getting through a hard breakup) </em></p><p>« Oh merda ! Cos’è successo ? » <em>(Oh shit ! what happened ?) </em></p><p>« Maya, la mia ragazza mi ha appena sbattuto in faccia che ha dormito con la sua ex Jack, 5 giorni fa » <em>(Maya, my girlfriend just threw me at my face that she slept with her ex Jack 5 days ago) </em></p><p>« Oh mio Dio Carina ! OH MERDA ! Mi dispiace così tanto ragazza !! Stai bene ? Cos’è successo ? Perché l’ha fatto ? » <em>(Oh my god Carina ! OH SHIT I’m so sorry girl !! You okay ? What happened ? Why did she do that ?) </em></p><p>« Io… Io non lo so nemmeno. Non lo so perché l’ha fatto. La stavo solo aspettando a casa sua dopo avermi detto che aveva bisogno di correre perché stavo cercando di farle capire e aprire gli occhi sul fatto che suo padre abusava di lei mentalmente. Ho aspettato tutto il giorno, sai ? E quando è rientrata, le ho detto che stavo cercando di non essere furiosa contro di lei per aver avuto bisogno di più spazio e tutto e lei mi ha giusto sbattuto in facia quella cosa così io sono diventata furiosa… » <em>(I… I don’t even know. I don’t know why she did it. I just was waiting her at her place after she told me she needed to run because I was trying to help her to see that her father abused her emotionally. I waited all the day you know ? And when she came home, I told her that I was trying to not get mad at her for wanting more space and all and she just threw this at my face for I get mad at her…) </em></p><p>« Oh. Mio. Dio. Carina sono senza parole. Wow è una tale stronza e voglio ucciderla perché lei non ha nessun diritto di ferirti in questo modo. Sei la persona più premurosa e amabile che io conosa. Non la capisco. Perché si rifiuta di vedere la verità su suo padre ? Cazzo, mi dispiace ragazza !! Vorrei essere lì con te adesso ! » <em>(Oh. My. God. Carina I am just so speechless. Wow she is such a bitch and I want to kill her because she has no right to hurt you like this. You are the most caring and loving person I ever know. I just don’t undertand her. Why does she refuse to see the truth on her dad ? Dammit I’m so sorry girl !! I wish I could be there with you right now !) </em></p><p>« Perché lei pensa che ha guadagnato tutto come la sua medaglia d’oro ed il fatto che è la prima donna Capitano dei vigili del fuoco grazie a suo padre » <em>(Because she thinks she earned everything like her Gold medal and the fact she is the first female captain firefighter thanks to her dad) </em></p><p>« Vorrei che anche tu fossi qui… Mi manchi » <em>(I wish you were there too… Miss you) </em></p><p>« Beh tutto cìo che posso dirti è che tu meriti di meglio che Maya, che une ragazza che ti ha tradita con la sua ex perché smentiva il fatto che avesse bisogno d’aiuto. Tu meriti molto meglio, ragazza » <em>(Well all I can tell you is that you truly deserve better than Maya, than a girl who cheated on you with her ex because she was in the denial of the help she needs. You deserve so much better girl) </em></p><p>« Ma la amo… Le ho quasi detto le 3 parole ma non l’ho fatto perché eravamo nel bel mezzo di una lite » <em>(But i love her… I almost said the 3 words to her but I didn’t because we were in the middle of a fight) </em></p><p>« Carina, bambina, sei la mia migliore amica, ti voglio molto bene, mi manchi tantissimo e vorrei uccidere Maya per te ma tu meriti di meglio. Posso capire che la ami ma per favore, lei ti ha tradita con la sua ex. non ne vale la pena. Lei non ti merita e tu meriti qualcuno che stia al tuo fianco e che voglia risolvere il problema invece di « vado a correre » e ritornare a casa e dirti che ti ha tradita. So che l’amore è caotico e fottuto ma tu meriti molto meglio, bambina. » <em>(Carina, baby girl, you are my best friend, I love you so much, I miss you so much and I would kill Maya for you but you deserve so much better. I can understand that you love her but come on, she cheated on you with an ex. she is not worthy. She doesn’t deserve you. You don’t deserve her neither because you deserve someone who will stay and try to fix a problem instead of « going for a run » and coming back and telling you that she cheated on you. I know love is messy and fucked up but you deserve so much better baby girl.) </em></p><p>« Cazzo… Cosa posso fare ora ? » <em>(Dammit… What am i going to do now ?) </em></p><p>« Apri una bottiglia di vino e bevi ;) » <em>(Open a wine bottle and just drink :) ) </em></p><p>« Hahahaha grazie per la risata Giovanna, ne avevo bisogno. Puoi bere la bottiglia con me in FaceTime ? Per favore ? Mi manchi e non voglio rimanere da sola oggi :( » <em>(Hahahaha thanks for the laugh Giovanna, I needed it. Can you drink the bottle with me on Facetime ? Please ? I miss you and I don’t want to be alone today :( ) </em></p><p>« Certamente che lo farò bellissima. Dammi solo 2/3 ore e saremo in FaceTime, okay ? » <em>(Of course i will beautiful. Just give me 2/3h and we will facetime okay ?) </em></p><p>« Grazie mille, sei la migliore ! Ci vediamo dopo. Ti amo ! » <em>(Thank you so much, you are the best ! see you later. Love you !) </em></p><p>« A dopo, ti amo anch’io ! » <em>(See you later, love you too !)</em></p><p> </p><p>Carina felt a bit better after her conversation with her best friend and she was looking forward to their FaceTime in few hours.</p><p>She spent almost 4 hours with Giovanna on FaceTime. They caught up on their job and their lives. And they talked about the breakup. It hurts Carina to talk about it but she felt better for it because her best friend was there during this hard time and she was thankful for her.</p><p>During the FaceTime, Carina realized how much she missed Italy. She missed her friends, the food, the landscapes, and the sunny weather. Giovanna suggested she plan a trip to Italy when she could take some days off and Carina immediately said yes to this suggestion.</p><p>The Italian doctor knew she was going to be okay. Maybe not today or next week or in one month but she would be okay because she would be back soon in Italy for a vacation, her brother was due to leave the hospital in 2 weeks, and she couldn’t wait to go back to work. Staying at her apartment wasn’t really helping her, she needed to focus on something else and so her job was a great distraction to try to forget her breakup.</p><p>A few days later, Carina was back at work. She told everyone that she had just had a bad cold. She loved her job so much because she was happy to see all the smiles and tears of joy of the parents who were having babies. Most importantly, she was happy that her job made her forget about her breakup.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>• cazzo ! merda merda : fuck ! shit shit</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>